gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
Titans (ティターンズ Titānzu) is a fictional organization first introduced in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime TV series. It is also featured in Gundam Sentinel and Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Titans was an elite unit of the Earth Federation Forces established in U.C. 0083 after the conclusion of Operation Stardust. Their original intention was to defend the Earth Federation against supporters of the Principality of Zeon, as well as to investigate Zeon sympathizers. However, they eventually turned rogue, allying themselves with Axis Zeon in order to fight against the AEUG in an attempt to gain control over the Earth Sphere. They were all but wiped out by the AEUG at the end of the Gryps Conflict. History The Titans were an elite counter-insurgency group formed by the Federation Council in response to the events of Operation Stardust in 0083, where the Federation lost the large part of its fleet to a nuclear attack perpetrated by Zeon loyalists. The Federation decided to form an elite unit of the Earth Federation Space Force whose sole purpose would be to hunt down renegade citizens who either supported the Zeon and their cause or spoke out against the Federation government. Their first chronological appearance is Bask Om's speech at the end of the OVA. The Titans were found by Jamitov Hymem, who argued that the safety of the Federation displaced the civil rights of the citizens living under the Federation. In creating the Titans, he essentially created a special forces unit that had the ability to act outside the limit of Federation's supervision. As time passed, more people lined up to join the Titans, inspired by the group's success in repelling Anti-Federation movements. It should be noted, though, that this wasn't always the case - many Federation soldiers joined the Titans not because of the successes, but because the Titans power was growing and many didn't want to become irrelevant anymore, thus joining the Titans was the lesser of two evils. As time went by this force became more and more powerful, and its objectives eventually expanded to include all who opposed the Earth Federation, and the citizens of the Federation started to resent it. On 31 July UC 0085, a massive protest was held in Side 1's 30 Bunch (the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory) against actions of Titans, but the protest soon turned into chaos, with riots breaking out throughout the colony. After repeated attempts by the Federation Forces to calm the riots failed, the Titans were dispatched to put it to an end. The Titans responded by shutting down the colony's air supply and used poison G3 Gas, killing the entire population of the colony. When the most Federation Council members refused to charge the Titans with any wrongdoing, dissident citizens and soldiers both on earth and in space formed the Karaba and AEUG resistance movements, respectively. As the AEUG and Karaba started to pose a serious threat to the Titans' forces, the Earth Federation eventually gave the Titans control of nearly all military operations, and all the forces they equivalent deemed fit to put it down, however instead of resolving the issue, this only widened the conflict. The Titans were eventually exposed when the AEUG captured the Federation capital building. The Titans attempted to silence Char Aznable, who was making a passionate speech about humanity moving into space, before denouncing the Titans. Their actions were caught on camera, which was broadcasted to the entire Earth. The rebels later captured the Gryps Laser, which they used to wipe out the Titans fleet. Although most members of the Titans are killed, remnants regroup into a rebel group called New Desides and is eventually annihilated by the Earth Federation's Task Force Alpha in early U.C. 0088, as narrated in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Titans Members *Jamitov Hymem - the sinister politician who controls the Titans from behind the scenes. *Paptimus Scirocco - is a very powerful Newtype summoned by the Titans for his excellent piloting and mechanical skills. *Jerid Messa - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Bask Om - is the field commander of the Titans and oversees a lot of the dirty work in their overzealous quest to maintain control over all Spacenoids. *Buran Blutarch - was an ace test pilot assigned to the Earth Federation's Oakland Newtype Lab. *Dunkel Cooper - was an Ensign in the Titans forces, and serves as a wing man for Yazan Gable along with Ramsus Hasa. *Ford Romfellow - is a First Lieutenant part of the elite Titans taskforce of Bask Om. *Four Murasame - an artificially enhanced cyber-Newtype who pilots the mighty Psyco Gundam. *Kacricon Cacooler - was one of the Titan pilots selected to test the three RX-178 Gundam Mk-II units. *Franklin Bidan - is the principle designer of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II developed for use by the Titans. *Hilda Bidan - is a Lieutenant working in the Research and Development department of the Titans along with her husband Franklin Bidan. *Jamaican Daninghan - an arrogant Titan staff officer is one of Bask Om's top henchmen. *Mouar Pharaoh - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Ramsus Hasa - was an Ensign in the Titans forces, and served as a wing man for Yazan Gable along with Dunkel Cooper. *Reccoa Londe - she eventually defects from the AEUG to serve under Paptimus' command as a Titans. *Rosamia Badam - an artificially enhanced Cyber-Newtype produced by the Earth Federation's Augusta Newtype Labs. *Sarah Zabiarov - a cadet at the Titans' private Newtype laboratory whose talents caught the attention of Paptimus. *Yazan Gable - was one of the Titans famous aces during the Gryps conflict. *Alpha A. Bate - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Bernard Monsha - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Chap Adel - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Wes Murphy - EFSF veteran and captain of the Titans Test Team. *Ernest McGuire - An EFF assistant instructor assigned to the Titans unit. *Ewen Bader - *Ted Ayachi - Titans fleet commander and captain of the Hario. *Gady Kinsey - Titans fleet commander and captain of the Alexandria. *Dr. Murasame - Director of the Murasame Research Institute. *Loren Nakamoto - Former Flanagan Institute scientist working at the Augusta Institute observing Gates Capa. *Gates Capa - Cyber Newtype pilot belonging to Titans. *Namicar Cornell - Murasame Research Institute staff observing Four Murasame. *Ben Wooder - Titans officer and captain of the ''Garuda''-class Sudori. *Ajis Aziba - Lieutenant serving in the defense of Dakar. *Sydle *Adol Zeno - MS pilot and subordinate of Yazan Gable. *Aclam Halidda *Haifan - The Jupitris' vice commander. *Dava Balo - A test pilot for the Gundam Mk-II. *Masada *Matosh *Kitchman *Petersen *Tedam *Saachin *Belbia *Shelly Page Major strategic locations ;*Gryps :Located at the Side 7 colonies, used in the secret development of mobile suits. Noah 2 (Gryps 2) was later converted into a colony laser by the Titans. ;*Konpeitoh (formerly Solomon) :Space fortress formerly used by the Principality of Zeon. It became an important base of operations after the U.C.0083 attack on the EFF naval review. ;*Kilimanjaro :A mountain fortress used an alternative strategic base to Jaburo. Attacked shortly after the Dakar Speech by AEUG/Karaba coalition forces. Titans key member Jamitov Hymem fled moments before its fall. After losing this base, most of the Titans force moves to space. ;*Gate of Zedan (formerly A Baoa Qu) :Once known as the Zeon space fortress A Baoa Qu, it was renovated and recommissioned by the Titans. Destroyed in a collision with the asteroid Axis. Gallery Fic-gttn.gif Titans2.png Titans3.png File:UC-Climax-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_284.jpg|Formation of the Titans (Story Mode - Gundam UC Climax) File:UC-Climax-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_279.jpg|Fall of the Titans (Story Mode - Gundam UC Climax) chara_b_07.png img_1302116_38219264_1.jpeg img_1302116_38219264_2.jpeg Img_1216672_37867181_0.jpeg Img_1216672_37867181_1.jpeg In Other Media As with many other Gundam-based characters and groups, the Titans have appeared in other video game series, including Super Robot Wars ''and ''SD Gundam G Generation. The Titans first appear in the Super Robot Wars ''series with ''Super Robot Wars 4. There, they attempt to discredit Londo Bell following the previous wars and the two groups finally come to blows after Londo Bell's branded as criminals. The heroes do come up on top, though. They show up next in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, discrediting Londo Bell due to the events of the first game and causing them to disband. They later start attempting to collect powerful Super Robots to power the Aegis Shield, powerful barrier that would protect either the Earth or the Colonies, with the Titans attempting to use them to just shield the Earth. The heroes fight back and decimate the Titans and are also able to use the Aegis Shield to protect both. The Titans appear in a smaller capacity in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, but by this time they're fully defeated. The Titans form a branch called the Glory Star in Super Robot Wars Z. They are an elite unit piloting test prototype mechas called Balgora in which game protagonist Setsuko Ohara was once a member. Note that they do show up in other SRWs, but in those games, they follow their natural storyline and not a new telling. Trivia *In Greek mythology, the Titans were a race of powerful deities. The word "Titan" comes from the Greek τιτανος, which also translates into "earth", possibly alluding to the organization's attitude towards Earthnoid supremacy. *The A-LAWS in the second season of Gundam 00 are also incredibly similar to the Titans. Both of them were founded by their respective governments as an elite peace-keeping corps, but they both go rogue and commit atrocities in order to reinforce their rules and ideals. *Gundam Seed /Gundam Seed Destiny's Blue Cosmos/Logos/Phantom Pain share similarities as both factions have an ideology Earth supremacy for world domination and that the space faction/race (Zeon/Plant) should be eliminated. They also attack anyone in an aggressive and brutal manner as well as using Operations to further their ambitions (Operation Stardust-formation of Titans and Operation Spitbreak-Blue Cosmos taking control of the Alliance). They would later control of the military as Blue Cosmos/Logos usurped earlier after JOSH-A while the Titans later usurped during Zeta Gundam (Which is a parallel of Gundam Seed Destiny). Both of the factions were led by a sinister politician (Titans-Jamitov Hymem Blue Cosmos/Logos-Muruta Azrael then Lord Djibril). See Also *Gryps Conflict *New Desides External Links *Titans on Wikipedia ja:ティターンズ